1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention further relates to a hearing aid with sound generating means for function selection. The invention further relates to a method of selecting a setting of a hearing aid.
Hearing aids comprise a number of different parameters which can be adjusted to different types of listening situations relevant to the individual hearing aid user. Typically a number of programs are defined for a hearing aid. These programs comprise preselected settings of all parameters in order to optimize the listening situation in specific sound environments. The hearing aid user can then select between the programs by a switch or toggle on the hearing aid, or by the use of a remote control.
When the hearing aid comprises two microphones these programs will also include settings related to the sensitivity to sounds from different directions.
The use of sounds, generated by the hearing aid user manipulating the hearing aid in some way, for selecting a specific hearing aid program or for turning the volume up or down, makes it possible to avoid an electrical contact which takes up a significant amount of space in hearing aids. Since the trend is to make smaller and smaller hearing aids, any space which can be saved, such as space for electrical wiring for a contact, may be important.
2. The Prior Art
WO-A1-2005/036924 discloses a hearing aid where the noise from touching of the hearing aid housing is detected by the hearing aid microphones and is applied for performing changes in the signal processing in the hearing aid.
DE-A1-10145994 discloses a hearing aid having a sensor for detecting knocking or tapping. A specific pattern of tapping can be applied for selecting a specific hearing aid program.
One problem is that the sounds from touching or tapping may not be sufficiently well defined in order for the signal processing means of the hearing aid to identify these over the background noise.